Naruto the Gundam container
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Gundam container**

**disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing.**

**Pairing Naruto x Kin x Temari and Kida and Hinata.**

**Summary.**

**As the seiling of the demon was about finished something went wrong an interdimensional portal opened up and destroyed the creatures soul which would be a good thing but it also brought something new to that world that would be seald instead of the demon it brought the abandoned Wing Zero Gundam to that world. Now Naruto has Zero inside of him but people still think he has the demon fox inside of him. How will Naruto's life change now that he has Wing Zero inside of him?**

**Chapter 1**

**The power of Wing Zero and leaving the village.**

Naruto is a seven-year-old boy he has blond hair that is very spiky and dark blue eyes that have just a hint of green in them. He also has a green jewel in the center of his chest. He is currently running for his life from his own villagers. As he was running he could hear the villagers yell at him.

"Get back here demon."

"Today's the day we kill you."

'Yeah prepare to die."

As he is running the villagers are joined by local shnodi.

They start throwing various implements at him some are missing but the majority of them are heating him in his back only to bounce off harmlessly off of his skin which is tougher than any steel.

He soon runs down alleyway and finds himself at a dead end. Turning around he sees the villagers and ninjas closing in on him. As their closing he closes his eyes and gets ready to accept his fate. After he closed his eyes his mind is flooded by hundreds of images and information. The images and information are of possible ways to defend himself or escape routes. Soon it becomes too much for him and he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. He then opened his eyes which are now completely green and are glowing and people could see his chest the green jewel on it would also be glowing green. He then starts to concentrate then out of nowhere appears a large double barreled rifle grabbing hold of a weapon Naruto takes aim at the crowd and prepares to open fire.

The weapons barrels start to glow with energy as it is charging up. As it is charging Naruto addresses the crowd.

"I don't know what I ever did wrong to you people but I'm not going to take it anymore." He said as he continues to point the weapon at them he then shouts at them."NOW DIE YOU BASTARDS"

He then pulls the weapons trigger. A large column of yellow energy races out of the gun and towards the crowd. The yellow pillar of energy hits the crowd and begins to vaporized them all. After it was finished with them the column of energy continues until it hits several buildings that were behind the crowd and destroys them all completely there then is a loud explosion a long with a bright flash of light.

After the light dies down there is no sign of the mod or the buildings.

Naruto after he was finished let go of the weapon which then vanished into thin air. After it was gone he once again closed his eyes and was once again bombarded by information this time it was about what to do after he did what he did. After a while he decided he would follow the path that would lead him from the village.

Opening his eyes he makes his way out of the village and into the world.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter 2**

**The aftereffects and learning about Zero**

After Naruto left the area were the fighting take place the third Hokage showed up with a group of Anbu to check out what the explosion was.

When he arrived the site that greeted him was complete destruction. Seven buildings were all gone leaving nothing but their foundations. Five others were badly damaged and look like they would go any minute from structural damage. He then noticed a bunch of burnt bodies around a large pile of ash. Approaching it he wondered what could have done all of this desolation.

As he was approaching he began here a mone coming from one of the five badly damaged buildings. Approaching the building he believed it was coming from he saw a women with dark black hair buried under a ton of wreckage. When he finally got over to her he had the rubble removed by the Anbu. Once the rubble was gone he flipped a young woman over and found out that it was Kurenai who was barely conscious at the moment. Picking up her head he asked her what happened.

"What has happened? Was it an enemy attack?"

"No it was the demon spawn Naruto who did this."

The third hearing that did not believe her.

'You are lying there is no way that Naruto would do such a thing."

"You're wrong I saw him kill a mod that was chasing him trying to kill him used a very strange weapon to kill them."

The third hearing that a mob was chasing the young boy quickly ordered his specials to go look for him to see if he was all right still not believing what he had heard. After he gave out his orders he turned to the young women and said.

"And as for you until you tell me the truth you're off the roster."

After he said that he had her take to the hospital where she could get medical help. He then went back to his office where he looked at a picture of the fourth Hokage that was on his wall.

"Old friend I don't know what's going but I shall find out what is going on with your son. I just wish I knew whom his mother was so she could help us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 miles away from the village we find Naruto in a dark cave sleeping. While he was asleep in his mind was taken to a very dark place.

Naruto awoke in his mind find himself in front of a large cage with a piece of paper on it with the word seal.

As he looked at the cage something began to become visible. It was a large looking humanoid machine it had what looked to be two pairs of angel wings it also had a green jewel in the middle of the chest on the top of the chest were to gray looking boxes and it was colored red white and blue. And in its right hand was a large looking gun.

After he got over his shock Naruto addressed the machine.

"Who are you what are you and how did you end up in their?"

Zero hearing his questions began to contemplate its response. It soon came up with its answer.

"I am Wing Zero custom and I am a Gundam." Said Zero in Heero's voice over his loudspeaker. The reason why zero was using Heero's voice was because it had a much deeper connection with the boy.

"What a Gundam?" Questioned Naruto.

"A Gundam is a war machine used in my reality."

"Your reality?"

"Yes my reality you see I come from a parallel dimension. You see I was destroyed in my last fight. But I was then rebuilt by my world's government for future conflicts. After I was repaired I was supposed be placed into storage on the moon on my way there the transport I was on caught it in interdimensional flux it destroyed shuttle and hurled me to this reality"

"Okay that answers that question but what are you doing in this weird place and where is this place?"

"I'm here because I was sealed in to you this place is your mind."

Naruto took on all the information rather well after while he responded.

"I understand. Now what am I going to do I can go back to konoha after what I did to those civilians."

"That simple first you're going to find a new village. And then I'm going to start preparing your body for a transformation that will allow you to transform into a smaller version of me. I will also be giving you some of my special powers to use outside of the transformation."

Naruto hearing this became really happy.

"Really."

"Yes really now I want you to wake up and prepare for traveling."

Naruto after hearing that woke up and prepared himself for traveling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter.

Okay folks vote on what village Naruto should head to first the villages are.

Sand.

Sound.

And mist.

Also should Naruto ever start his own village?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Wing Endless Waltz or Naruto.**

**The results of the vote was so close between Mist and Sand I'm going to use them both. The first village will be Mist where Naruto will become friends with our favorite ice girl and then our favorite eyebrow less swordsman. He will then go to Sand.**

**Also there is a new vote on who should Naruto's mom be? Your choices are.**

**Anko **

**Shizune**

**Tsunade**

**And I am going to have Kurenai lose her hatred for our favorite container so she's also up for the vote.**

**Naruto's age 7 Temari age 7 Kin age 6 Gaara age 5 Female Haku age7 even though he is a boy in my stories he's always a girl.**

**The rookie eight age 5 the reason why Naruto failed to graduate two times so he's actually two years older than them.**

**Gai team age 6.**

**Chapter 3**

**Off to Mist and rescuing a little girl.**

After he was prepare Naruto left a cave as he prepared to leave he felt his legs getting a boost of energy realizing that this must be one of the abilities he could use he started to run he decided to head towards the village hidden in the Mist.

He reached the border between both countries hidden villages in about two hours. When he got to the border he'd noticed that there was a fresh snowfall and there should be considering it was January he decided to take a quick rest. While he was resting he heard a woman screaming hearing screaming coming from nearby he decided to go and check it out and headed towards where it was coming from.

When he arrived at the place where the screams were coming from he found a young girl no older than him holding on to a dead women they were also surrounded by a group of men that look like they were about to kill the girl. Wondering what was going he decided to get a closer look. As he approached them he could hear the girl talking.

"Why are you doing this dad why did you kill mother why are you trying to kill me your own daughter?"

"Why did I kill your mother and why am I going to kill you that is simple you at your mother are monsters. And all monsters must be destroyed now die you little monster." Said her father as he prepared to kill her.

Naruto after heard all of that became really angry. He became even angrier when he saw that the girl's father was going to kill his own daughter. Deciding to stop them he ran forward as he was racing towards them he was concentrating trying to call upon that weapon he used earlier but instead of calling forth that weapon he called forth a small cylinder that appeared in front of him grabbing hold of the cylinder with us right hand.

As soon as he grabbed hold of the cylinder a green blade erupted from one end. Not really caring what it was he continued to go forward as he was almost on top them he yelled out.

"Stop right there. I will not allow you to kill an innocent girl"

His outburst caught the men by surprise. Using their surprise to his advantage he quickly closed the distance between him and them when he was close enough he then jumped up and slashed at one of the three men.

His first attack completely sliced down the middle the man he attacked. He then charged at another one. Deciding to kill this one by running his sword through this man's head. The sword completely destroyed his head. After he was finished he turned towards the last man which happened to be the girl's father who is speechless because of what he has just seen.

"And you how could you try to kill your own daughter. How could you call her a monster your own child your own flesh and blood."

The father quickly recovered after hearing what he was told.

"She is a monster she has a horrible bloodline those things are evil. Now boy why don't you leave before I decide to kill you." Said the father as he prepared several Sheraekins.

"I'm sorry but I'm not about to let you kill an innocent girl just because you think something that part of her should not be allowed." Said Naruto.

He then concentrated again at this time he called forth the Buster rifle letting go of his sword which then disappeared he grabbed a hold of the gun and pointed it at the father. The weapon then began to gather energy when it was fully challenged Naruto turned to the girl and asked her.

"Hey girl you want me to kill your father or not?"

The girl who was in a complete daze snap out of it. She then contemplate what she was told did she really want to have this boy kill her father. And she thought about it she looked at her dead mother who was still bleeding in her arms covering them with blood. This site brought about extreme hatred towards her father looking up at the boy with as much hatred in her eyes she said.

"Yeah kill him make you pay for what he did."

"Consider it done."

After he respond Naruto opened fire with the Buster rifle a powerful stream of energy raced out of the gun and hit her father as soon as it hit him it completely vaporized him. After he killed the girl's father he let go of the weapon which then disappeared. After the weapon was gone he approached the girl when he was filing next to her he spoke to her.

"Are you okay are you injured?"

"No all the blood you see is my mother's." Said the girl as tears came out of her eyes. She then got up and looked at Naruto and said. " I would like to thank you for helping me now must be going."

She then proceeded to leave but before she got too far Naruto came up to her and stopped her.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Then why don't you come with me."

"Really?"

"Yes really I could use a traveling companion."

"I would be glad to come."

"Really that's great by the way my name is Naruto what is yours."

"Haku my name is Haku. Naruto-san"

"Please don't call Naruto-san Haku-Chan"

"Okay."

And with that the two of them proceeded towards the village of Mist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter.**

**Hello this is Zero H Gundam I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed and to all of those that have voted. I also like to thank all of those that like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing endless waltz.**

**Here are the results of the vote for Naruto's mom the winner is Tsunade by two votes.**

**Now there's two new vote sshould Haku be paired with a boy or a girl and remember he's a female in this story and here are your choices so keep that in mind who ever you choose will decide it will be girl x boy or girl x girl. For the boys**

**Gaara**

**Neji**

**And for the girls**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**TenTen**

**The second vote is I am going to make one of the girls that lost the vote from mother Naruto's sister and here's a reminder of what your choices are.**

**Anko**

**Shizuna **

**Kurenai**

**Chapter 4**

**A transformation and the teacher.**

It had been two days since Naruto encountered Haku. In those two days the two of them have become extremely close. As a matter of fact in those two days the two of them have developed quite the brother and sister relationship. Naruto has started calling her either big sister she is five months older than him or ice Princess considering she has power over ice. And she has started calling him either little brother or Gundam-boy as Naruto explained to her about Wing Zero. He also explained to her about his life in Konoha how he was almost killed for having Wing Zero inside of him

Haku was appalled at what she had heard. How could people be so cruel to someone for something he had no control over but then again she had some first-hand knowledge herself.

They were approximately 3 hours away from the village hidden in the Mist. As they were approaching the village they heard the sounds of battle. Deciding to go check out what was going on they followed the sounds. They soon came upon a man wearing army style pants carrying a large sword surrounded by three men. As they got closer they heard several men talking.

"Given up you traitor to your people." Said one of the men as he prepared to attack.

"He's right Zabuza just give it up and die already." Said another man.

"I am no traitor it is our leader that is the traitor and you three now it. He sells our people into slavery betrays his most loyal followers and for what more power and greed?" Said the man called Zabuza.

"Be quite traitor will not have you talk about our leader like that. He is a great man if it wasn't for him our land would be taken over by monsters." Said the first man.

"Hahaha monsters you say the people you call monsters are just people that have bloodline limits."

"That still makes them monsters as a matter of fact after were done with you we were given orders to go take care of a little girl and her mother that have the power over ice." Said the third man speaking for the first time.

Elsewhere Naruto was getting angry. At first he was angry at the fact that a leader would betray his own people like the way he is. And now he's angry over the fact that these men were going to kill his big sister. He then heard crying turning to his left he saw Haku crying and saying.

"Am I really a monster do I deserve to die. It must be true because everyone says I am."

This made Naruto beyond angry so angry effect how dare those three make Haku sad and with that he ran forward at the three men without thinking while he was running towards the let out a war cry. As he was running towards them he was surrounded by a aura of green energy.

The three men and their prey turned towards where the war cry came they saw a young boy approaching them and he was surrounded by green energy. As they continue to watch something happened to the boy.

As Naruto was running the energy around began change his body. He was becoming taller and bigger. Soon the energy became a giant ball and began to glow so bright that you could no longer see him. Soon there was a loud explosion as the ball of energy exploded in a large bright light.

The explosion and the light blinded the four men. When the explosion and the bright light cleared up they turned towards where the boy was and what they saw shocked them.

Standing with the boy was now a 7 foot giant machine it had two pairs of angel wing and had a green jewel in the center of its chest. It also had two gray boxes on its shoulders. The machine was also colored red white and blue. To surprise them even more the machine spoke to them.

"I will not allow people like you that serve evil to kill an innocent person." Said the machine. The machine then took off into the sky which of course surprised all four men and to their greater astonishment the two gray boxes on its chest opened up.

Once it was in the air Neo Zero opened fire with its chest mounted guns. He then opened fire on one of them killing him instantly in a barrage of green chakra like bullets.

After Zero killed his first man he brought out two beam sabers and charged at the last two who were still in shock at what had happened. When he was close enough he divided both men down their centers killing them both.

After he did that Naruto was once again engulfed in light. When the light disappeared he was a longer transform into the Wing Zero he was Naruto again. He then walked up to the man he had saved and said.

"All you all right Mr.?" He asked with a lot of gentleness in his voice.

Zabuza was brought out of his surprise by the kids voice now he should be afraid but he wasn't for some strange reason he liked the kid.

"I'm fine kid thank you for saving me."

"No problem Mr. I was glad I could help someone just like us."

"Somewhat like us?"

"Yes someone like me and Haku-chan someone that was betrayed by someone they thought they could respect."

"Betrayed kid you were betrayed?" Questioned Zabuza trying to understand what the kid was telling him.

"Yes." said Naruto who then went on to explain about his life and then about Haku's life at how both of them were betrayed Haku by his father and Naruto by his village. He then went on to explain how both he and Haku were going to find a new place to live. While he was explaining Haku came up to him and listened.

At the end of his explanation Zabuza was pretty angry. He couldn't understand how people could be so cruel to little kids over things they had no control over.

"While kid I don't recommend you go to Mist as they are the village that doesn't like bloodlines and your friend Haku has one." said Zabuza.

"I was beginning to think that my self. Oh well just go to Sand. What you say Haku shall we go to Sand?" Said Naruto.

"Of course." Replied Haku.

"Good then let's get going." Said Naruto who then turned towards Zabuza. " What come Mr. we could use the Guardian and someone to teach us how to be good ninjas can also use a father figure and I think you would fit the bill nicely?"

"Oh yes please come?" Said Haku as tears came to her eyes

Zabuza was taken aback by the question. He couldn't believe that both these kids wanted him to come and they also wanted him to be a father figure. He was about to reject their offer when he realized that he wanted to do this he wanted to help them.

"All right I'll go with you and no longer call me Mr. the name is Zabuza."

"You will great by the way my name is Naruto and over here is."

"My name is Haku and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is a pleasure to meet the both of you now let's get going we have a long trip ahead of us."

And with that the three of them made their way out of Mist country and headed towards the land of wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter.**

**Once again I would like to thank all of those that like this story and to those that have voted and reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing Endless waltz **

**Also the winner of the vote and Naruto's sister is Anko. **

**Also makeing Shizuna his sister as well. **

**And Haku will be paired with TenTen. **

**New vote should Gaara have a pairing and if so who? It could even be Hinata even know right I am considering paring her with Kiba. **

**(r2d2cool. No the fox is not dead he is back in hell. But he could show up later,) **

**Chapter 5 **

**Memories and welcome to sand. **

It had been three days since Naruto and Haku meet up with their teacher/father figure Zabuza. And during that time the three of them got to know each other a little better.

Zabuza learned that Haku loved to pick flowers and herbs and her dream was to be a great doctor like Tsunade. He also found out that Naruto liked to train and to one day have a family he also found out that he has a dream that dream being to be the greatest fighter ever even he even knew that Naruto's old dream was to be the Hokage of his village. He also found that Naruto loved Ramen.

As for Naruto and Haku they both have found out that Zabuza like to take walks along the beach and that he was a big fan of a certain book. They also found out that his dream was to one day to be the greatest swordsman ever.

The group was currently camping out alongside a beautiful lake as it was nightfall. They were currently eating the fish that Zabuza had caught earlier and had cooked as they were eating they were talking.

"This is really good Zabuza-san." Said Haku as she ate the last of her her fish.

"Yeah." Said Naruto as he finished his last fish.

"That's good." Said Zabuza as he also finished eating.

After he was finished he noticed that both the kids were yawning.

"I think it's time for you two go to bed." He said.

The two of them were about to protest when they yawned again. Realizing that he was right the two of them said there good nights and went to bed with Zabuza watching over them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Mind.

Naruto soon woke up in his mind and in front of the cage that housed Wing Zero. Stepping up to the cage he called to Wing Zero.

"Hey Zero way am I here?" He questioned.

"You're here because I am going some knowledge."

"Knowledge knowledge of what?"

"Knowledge of being a perfect soldier an infiltration specialist expert an sabotage a demolition expert a computer genius and finally an assassin."

"This knowledge that I am getting is it yours?"

"No it belonged to my former pilot Heero Yuy. Now get ready I'm about to send you the information and you might want to close your eyes."

"All right." said Naruto he then proceeded to close his eyes.

After Naruto had closed his eyes the jewel in the middle of Zero's chest began to glow. After awhile a light started to shine from it than Zero lowered his chest so that the light would now hit Naruto.

Soon Naruto was covered in green light. While he was covered his mind started to receive information on the former pilot of Wing Zero Heero Yuy. Naruto learned all about being a perfect soldier as well as other things.

Soon the information transfer was finished. When it was all over Zero had Naruto opened his eyes.

"You Can now open your eyes Naruto." said Zero.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Zero.

"How do you feel?" Question Zero.

"I feel okay even though my mind was flooded with so much information."

"That is to be expected. Now I am going to test your knowledge." said Zero.

Zero then proceeded to ask a series of questions. These questions ranged from basic mathematics to hand to hand combat. At the end of the questions session Zero was very pleased.

"You did very good. Now that we got that out of the way is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"No but I am going to say something I shall now be the master of the system." Said Naruto.

"Good now you're going to wake up in a few minutes take care."

"Don't worry I will."

After Naruto said that he started to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Naruto was awake after he was awake he noticed that it was about seven o'clock in the morning he also noticed that there was a lovely smell in the air turning towards where the smell was coming from. He noticed that Zabuza was also wake along with Haku and both of them were eating some meat that Zabuza had gone out and killed earlier in the morning and had cooked.

"Good morning Haku-chan and Zabuza-san." said Naruto as he got off the ground and made his way over to them. Once he was over by them he sat down and took a piece of meat that was left there for him.

"Hey brat." said Zabuza.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." said Haku.

After that the three of them finished their food. After they were finished they once again started their journey towards the village hidden in the Sand.

Two hours later the three of them moving at top speed reached the desert where the village was.

"All right you two once start crossing the desert we can not stop." said Zabuza.

"We understand." Naruto and Haku said together.

After they said that the three of them started to run across the desert. Five hours later the three of them were at the gate of the village hidden in the Sand. After explaining to the guards at the gate to the village that they wish to talk to the village leader about possibly joining their village they were allowed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter.

Next chapter

Meeting the sand Princess and encounters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing Endless waltz. **

**Also Gaara and Temari are the only children of the leader of sand I know there's a third sibling but I don't like him so he is not in here. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Meeting the sand Princess and encounters. **

After the three of them were let in to the village they started to explore the sand village considering they had about three hours until they can meet with the leader.

The first place they explored much to Haku's delight and to the displeasure of Naruto and Zabuza's was a local flower shop.

Haku immediately started looking at the flowers that have medical uses. While she was looking Naruto and Zabuza tried to look tough but were failing miserably considering they were surrounded by flowers.

About an hour later Haku left the flower shop. This made Naruto and Zabuza incredibly happy.

After the three of them left they looked around and saw several stores.

One caught Haku's eyes what she saw caused a field of blue energy to rise from her.

Naruto and Zabuza seeing this turned to see where she was looking. What they saw made them shatter.

What Haku was looking was a female ninja dress shop that had a large crowd of young women in front of it the store was holding a sale on Battle kimonos and Young women's undergarments.

"Hey let's go over there." Said Haku pointing the store that had all the young girls.

Naruto and Zabuza wanted to tell her no but just as they were about to say it Haku gave them a hard look that seemed to say.(We're going over there whether you like it or not)..

Naruto and Zabuza realizing they were defeated let out a grown and said OK.

Soon the two of them found themselves in the women's clothing store watching Haku fighting several other young girls for a very beautiful female ninja outfit.( I can't describe it so it's two piece outfit the outer layer is Haku's outfit she wore when she battled at the bridge the other that goes underneath it is Temari's.)

Haku was doing pretty good as she thought she had defeated all her opposition to the clothing. Making her way over to the clothing she quickly grabbed it only to have someone else grab it as well. Haku quickly looked at the other person who had grabbed it.

The person who grabbed it was a young girl that was just her age. The girl had blond hair that was done up in three separate spiky looking styles. The girl also had green eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black T-shirt. Strapped to her back with a large battle fan.

"Excuse me but I had this first." said Haku tightening her grip on the clothing.

"Wrong I was here first." Said the other girl also tightening her grip on the clothing.

"I think you'll agree that this should go to the most attractive girl?" Said Haku pulling the clothing closer to her.

"I do agree the most attractive girl should have it." Said the girl pulling it back to her side.

"Then you agree that a less attractive girl like yourself should not wear it." The two of them said together.

After the two of them said they were very angry so angry in fact that they started to mold their energies.

"Are you calling me ugly?" said Haku gathering her powers.

"Well you are not as attractive as me so yes I am." Replied the girl also gathering her energy.

"That's funny coming from a girl who has hair that looks like a porcupine." Said Haku.

The two of them were about to fight when Naruto and Zabuza both came out of nowhere and restrained the girls.

Naruto was holding on to the unknown girl. He had come out from behind and had placed his arms and hands on her front.

Zabuza has simply grabbed Haku around her waist and was now holding her off the ground.

Both girls were surprised at what the two of them had done.

"All right you two I think you're both being a little unreasonable." Said Zabuza.

"He's right there is more than enough clothing here to make two separate outfit's why don't the two of you share?" Said Naruto who was still holding onto the girl.

Both girls looked at each other and considered what they had said. They both agreed that they were right and split the outfit between them. After they had agreed the girl noticed that the boy who was holding her hands were on her not quite ready to develop assets.

"Excuse me but would you please remove your hands from my front." She said blushing a little.

Naruto after hearing that looked to see where his hands were and saw they were on her cough Breasts cough. He quickly removed them all while having a blush on his face.

"I am so sorry miss." he said

"The name is Temari." Said the girl who was named Temari.

"While I am very sorry Temari." Replied Naruto.

"That's OK there was no real harm done."

After that the girls paid for their clothing. After that Temari left the three of them. She said something about finding her little brother.

After she was gone the three of them decided to continue walking the village. While they were walking they heard people screaming. Looking towards where coming from the all gasped.

There is little ways away from the was a 7 foot machine. He was attacking a group of people with long curved weapons.

Looking at it Naruto said.

"Sandrock." (Thanks to Heavyarms 385 for the idea)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter. **

**Sorry this took me so long but I've been very busy at school. I've had several big test recently. But I'll try to update all my stories regularly. **

**Once again I would like to thank all of those that like this story and to those of you that have reviewed and voted. **

**Next chapter **

**Naruto vs Gaara the battle of the Gundam containers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing endless waltz.**

**Pairings. Naruto x Temari x Kin and Female Haku x TenTen and Gaara's pairing Tayuya and Zabuza's pairing Kurenai **

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto vs Gaara the battle of the Gundam containers.**

"Sandrock." Said a voice.

Sandrock hearing his name being called halted in its slaughtering of the villagers. It then turned towards where the voice was coming from.

He found that the voice was coming from a boy with blond hair. Deciding to find out why this boy called out to him he decided to walk up to him.

Naruto seeing Sandrock coming quickly turned to his friends had told them.

"I want you to stay out of this no matter what." he said in a very serious that held no emotions whatsoever in it. He also shot them in very hard glare.

"All right kid will stay out of this come on Haku." Said Zabuza as he dragged Haku to a safe distance.

Once they were gone Naruto made his way over to the approaching SandRock.

The two of the encountered each other part way. They were soon eyeing each other.

"How do you know who I am know one in this village knows my name?" Said Sandrock in a voice that sounded crazy.

"That's quite simple Sandrock I know you because my other half knows you" sand Naruto in his regular voice.

"What other half?"

"This other half." Said Naruto once again using his other voice.

"Heero is your other half?" Said a surprised Sandrock.

"No it's,,,," tried to say Naruto but could not as he started to transform. As he transformed he was surrounded by green light when the green light faded away there stood Neo Wing Zero.

"Wing...Zero...is your other half." Studdard a terrified Sandrock.

"Yes Sandrock I don't know why you're attacking this village because your former pilot would never do such a horrible thing. But I will put it to an end." Said Zero in Heero's voice.

"I'm doing this because this whole world is going crazy and I plan to destroy it all. And no one will stand in my way not even you." Said the psycho Gundam.

Hearing what he had said Naruto understood what was happening due to having Heero's memories.

"_The container of Sandrock has Quatre's memories but apparently the one when he was crazy is the dominant one."_ He said in his mind.

"You know as well do I do that I am far stronger than you. But if you wish to fight I will not back out of this. Sandrock I going to Kill You." Said Heero Naruto or H-Naruto.

After he said that he withdrew his beam saber after he withdrew his weapon he charged forward.

In his first attack he tried to remove the head of Sandrock but at the last second Sandrock managed to avoid the attack by moving to his left side. After he moved out of the way Sandrock tried to remove the hand that was holding the beam saber with his sickle. But before he could connect with the hand he found a fist in his face courtesy of the wing zeros left arm. This attack pushed Sandrock back a good distance it also threw him off balance.

He tried to recover but could not as Wing Zero was on top of him pummeling him with a fist he received a fist to the head a fist to the chest. He then received a roundhouse kick to the back of the legs this caused him to fall to his knees. After he fell to his knees Wing Zero flew up into the sky. When he was up there put away his saber so he could call forth in his twin buster rifle once he called the devastating weapon fourth he aimed it at the Sandrock. He then began to charge the buster rifle when it was ready he prepared to fire but before he fired the weapon he addressed Sandrock.

"Sandrock I want you to surrender or else I'll be forced to destroy you please I don't want to do this."

"I refuse to surrender so go ahead and shot." Came the reply from Sandrock.

"Have it your way die." said Zero as he pulled the trigger launching a beam of energy from the buster rifle.

The beam was racing towards the down Sandrock but before it got there a girl jumped out in front of it the girl was Temari.

"I will not let you kill my brother he is very precious to me." She said.

Hearing this declaration from sister Sandrock began to get visions of people precious to it Trowa his sisters and how much he loved them and how much he valued the life of others with his newfound knowledge he got off the ground threw himself in front of the beam.

Protecting his sister. His sister seeing that shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Hearing her scream that word Sandrock turned around and said 3 simple words to her.

"I am sorry."

Just as he said that the beam struck him. As it struck he let out an agonizing scream. As he was screaming the armor began to erode away. Soon there was an explosion the explosion completely obscured him from every one. Soon the explosion died down after it had died down it revealed a boy laying down on the sand on his back. He appeared to be completely knocked out but otherwise unharmed.

Temari seeing her brother ran up to him and cradled him in her arms looking down at him with tears in her eyes. While she was doing that she was speaking to him.

"Gaara are you okay speak to me?"

Hearing her voice Gaara opened his eyes a little bit.

"I'm okay sister."

"That's good."

"Sister could you call that machine down here I would like to thank him personally for saving me from the insanity."

'Sure I'll do it."

She then called to Zero and told him that her brother wished to talk to him. Wondering why the person he tried to kill wanted to speak to him Zero descended to the ground right next to Gaara. Once he was down by Gaara address him.

"Thank you for saving me from the insanity no thank you both if it was not for either of you I would still be trying to kill so many people."

"Not a problem I glad I was able to help." Said zero.

"You don't have to make me though I and your sister is my job to watch out for you."

"Still thank you. Now if you excuse me I feel like taking a little nap." said Gaara as he closed his eyes fell into a blissful sleep. After he fell asleep Temari turned towards Zero and said.

"Pardon me but who are you?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember who I am..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of the chapter.**

**Next chapter.**

**Revelations and new friends**

**Sorry this took so long but I've been very busy lately. But I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.**


	8. notice

Dear Readers,

This is not a chapter but an update to my current lack of computer access. Recently my computer died - forcing a visit to the repair shop in the hopes of saving it. Until more is known, I will not be able to update any of my stories. This may be a lengthy process depending on the cost of the fix. Until then, goodbye for now.

Zero H Gundam

PS I shall be back.


	9. notice 2

Dear readers this is Zero H Gundam telling you that I am back with some good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm back obviously.

The bad news is that I had to get a new computer meaning I lost all my information on my previous stories all except for two that I had written on paper these two stories I will be continuing while the other two are up for adoption.

As of now Vandread the mobile suit wars is up for adoption contact me if you're interested in continuing.

As well as Naruto fantasy VII is also up for adoption.

The reason why these two are up for adoption is because I lost 2 chapters for the first story and 4 for the last.

But do not fear I shall be continuing the meteors that fell on the cosmic era and Naruto the Gundam container.

I will also be writing a new Vandread ? Gundam crossover so be on the lookout for that.

I'm also putting up my right to Vandread fantasy as I have lost 5 chapters to it. So if you want to continue it contact the original creator and tell them I have given up on it.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam Wing endless waltz.**

**Chapter 8**

**Relations and new friends**

"I'm hurt you don't remember who I am..."Said Zero as it was surrounded by light. After the light faded it revealed Naruto. "I am the guy that coped a feel on you."

Temari seeing him got a large blush on her face as she recalled how they meet. But soon the blush faded away as she came out of her thoughts after she came out of them when she addressed him.

"Well how was I supposed to know that it was you?" said Temari.

"Yeah you're right. Anyway how is your brother?"

This caught Temari by surprise so quickly looking at her brother and seeing that he was resting well for the first time in his life she then replied.

"He's doing just fine thanks to you. What ever you did to him it really helped. By the way what did you do?"

"I did not do anything it was you Temari that saved him. It was his overwhelming love for you that allowed him to break through his insanity. All I did was offer a little help."

"You think so…. hey I never did get your name?"

"It is….." but Naruto stopped himself before he said his name the reason why he had stopped was because for a while he had been thinking if he really wanted to use his name that has so many bad memories for him?" My name is Heero Yuy." No he did not.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yuy." Said Temari.

"Just call me Heero okay."

"Sure." Said Temari.

After she said that both of them heard a mone coming from behind turning towards where Gaara was they saw him coming around. After he had come around Naruto decided to ask him how he was.

"So how are you?" he said as he made his way over to Gaara.

"Better then before." Said Gaara looking at Naruto.

"That is good." Said Naruto.

Their was a few seconds of no one talking both Naruto and Temari hired a low whispers coming from Gaara.

"I am so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused." Gaara whispered in a very sad and melancholy voice.

Temari hearing this runs up to her brother and grabs hold of him in a very tight hug while she was hugging him she spoke to him.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Bu….." tried to say Gaara but he was cut off by Naruto.

"She is right you know Sandrock was crazy making you crazy."

"B…"

"No Buts." Said Temari.

"All right." Said Gaara.

"All right now that that has been settled how about I introduce you to my friends Gaara." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure they well what to meet me? I am a killer" said Gaara.

"Trust me I know they well and they well not care about what you did in the past wall you were not your self. Now come on." Said Naruto as he took Gaara by his hand and began to take him over to his friends/ family.

When he got over to them Zabuza addressed them.

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh this is…."

"My name was Gaara once but I do not want to be called that anymore." Said Gaara.

"What would you like to be called?" said Haku joining the conversation.

"Could you please call me Quatre."

"Sure. Zabuza and Haku this is my friend Quatre." Said Naruto.

Gaara the hearing that Naruto called him his friend was both shocked and surprised.

"Do you really mean it…"

"Heero and yes I do you are my friend. And I'm sure Zabuza and Haku would also like to be right." Said Naruto.

"Of course we would." Said Haku.

"Yeah." Said Zabuza.

At the hearing this Gaara was extremely happy.

"Really think you. You three are the first friends I've ever had"

"Really kid?" said Zabuza.

"Yes you see." Said Gaara he then gave them the rundown of his life and how he was hated by every one including his dad. Also told them that the only person that ever cared for him was his sister after he had finished his story Naruto decided that this place was not for him or his friends

"Thank you for telling us your story Quatre. Zabuza, Haku I don't think you wanna stay here considering what we just heard." Said Naruto.

"You're right kid we should probably move to another place." Said Zabuza.

"I agree." Said Haku.

"So were agreed that we will be leaving." Said Naruto looking at the two of them.

Both of them said yes.

"Good." Said Naruto as he turned away from them so he is now looking at the two sand siblings.

Would the two of you like to come with us on our adventure to find a better place to live?"

The two siblings looked at each other before they responded.

"We would love to." Said Temari.

"Great." Said Naruto.

And with that they left the village of Sand.

Meanwhile back at Naruto's old village of Konoha.

In his office in the third Hokage is going over some reports when his secretary along with the head Dr. of their hospital came charging into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" Questioned the third looking at both of them.

"We have some information for you sir." Said the secretary that went by the name of Setsuna she had long black hair with green eyes.

"Information what information?"

"Information concerning Naruto-kuns past and who his mother is as well as some other stuff." She said with no anger in her voice as she was one of the few people that do not hate Naruto.

"You do how did you come across this information I've been looking for years."

"I came across the Lord Hokage when I was going through my predecessors documents on former patients he had. Apparently he was hiding this information but why I have no idea. " Said the doctor he to did not hate Naruto.

"Well please tell me what is you have fond out."

"We have fond out that Naruto's mother is none other then your old student Tsunade."

"What are you sure?"

"Yes we are I even ran a blood test on some blood we had on both of them and it confirmed that they were mother and son." Said the Dr.

Hearing that it was confirmed the there was completely fooled. But he quickly got over it as he remembered that they had something else to tell him.

"You also said there is some other stuff what is it?"

"Apparently Naruto is not her only child apparently she has two other children and their names are Anko andShizuna . And before you ask I came across this information completely by accident. While running a blood test on Naruto and his mother accidentally came across Anko's and Shizuna's blood test results. The machine I was using quickly compared them before I could stop it. But I am glad that I did not now because if I did stop it I would have never found out about this." Said Dr.

"This is definitely most unexpected. Are they half sisters with Naruto? "

"No there full-blooded sisters. They have the same dad the fourth."

"Very interesting. Thank you for telling me this."

"Not a problem sir." Said both doctor and the Secretary together.

"Now then could the two of you please leave as I have much to think about and to do."

"Of course." They said.

After they said that they both left his office.

After they were gone the third began to work on a letter to his old student. After he was finished he sent a letter to her via carrier bird. After the message was gone the third pulled out a bottle of sake from his desk.

After he pulled it out he proceeded to take a drink from it. While he was drinking he was talking to himself.

"I don't think I'll survive after she finds out and if she does not kill me Anko well for not finding out about her parents sooner."

**End a chapter**

**Next chapter**

**The slave girls and a mother's tall.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I did not own Naruto,or Gundam wing ****endless waltz **

**Chapter 9.**

**The slave girls and a mother's tall. **

It had been 10 days of torture for the third Hokage as he waited for his old student to arrive. The reason why it was 10 days of torture he had 10 days to think about how she was going to torture him and if she didn't her daughter certainly will.

Today was the day she was scheduled to arrive he was glad she was coming and that this great travesty would be taking care of even though he was scared.

He still can't believe he got her to come. He remembers the letter he had sent to her via carrier pigeon. And the reply she sent. And counter reply and the reply to that letter which said she would be coming.

_Letter one said._

_Dear Tsunade._

_I have recently come across some vital information that I think you might find interesting please return to the village._

_Signed the third._

_Her counter reply was._

_Dear old man._

_I don't care what information you have I will not return to that place full of bad memories._

_His letter to that reply._

_Tsunade I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore I know about your relations with the fourth and the children you had with him I also know that you lost 2 children. But I'm here to tell you that that information is false and that those two children are still living. I can not go into much more detail as I fear this letter might be picked off by our enemies so please return to the village to find out more._

_Her final reply was this._

_I will return but you better not be lying to me._

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by his secretary's voice.

"Sir Lady Tsunade is here to see you along with her apprentice." She said as she contacted him through the office intercom.

"_Guess it is time to face my executioner."_ Thought the third before he spoke.

"Send her in."

Yes sir. Said Setsuna.

After she said that she sent in Tsunade and her apprentice.

After she was sent in Tsunade took a seat right in front of the third also taking a seat in front of him was her assistant. After they were seated the third addressed them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again….." he tried to say but he was cut off by Tsunade.

"Spare me the pleasantries you told me my children were alive I want to see them." She said in a very angry voice.

"Of course of course but before I say anything I take it your daughter Shizuna knows about her siblings?"

"Yes she does not tell me."

"I've already sent someone to go and fetch your daughter but your son………. Has."

"My son has what?"

"Your son has been missing now for about two months."

At hearing that her son has gone missing spring out of her chair grabbed the third by his shirt collar lifted him into the air and shouted at him.

"What do you mean my son has gone missing why is he missing in the first place?"

"He's missing because he's left the village."

"Why did he leave the village?"

"Because he feared for his life."

"Why did he fear for his life?"

"Because your son is the container of the nine tail Fox demon. Your husband sealed it inside of him. The villagers feared that he was the demon so they would often chase after him trying to kill him."

At hearing that Tsunade left a third go and went back to her seat where she began to cry over the fact that her own sons life has been made so miserable because of the man she loved. After a few minutes she finished crying after she finished she addressed the issue of her other child.

"You said you sent someone to get my other child who is she?"

"A person who also had a great burden placed upon them and who is treated badly for it by the villagers."

But before Tsunade could respond there was a large poof and out of that poof came one Anko.

"You wanted to see me old man?"

"Yes Anko I did I have some good news for you I found out who your parents were. And let me tell you they did not abandon you like you initially thought. And you also have siblings."

At hearing that Anko said.

"You do who are they where are they can I see them?"

"Yes you can as a matter of fact your mother and your twin sister are right behind you."

At hearing that they were right behind Anko turned around and saw her mother and sister and what she saw shocked her she could not believe that her mother was the legendary slug princess of her village Tsunade and that her twin sister was her apprentice Shizuna.

She was soon however brought out of her shock by a warm feeling this warm feeling was a hug that was being given to her by her mother who was apologizing to her for not being there.

Tsunade at hearing that Anko was her daughter immediately went to her and began to hug her all while apologizing for not being there for her.

"Can you ever forgive me Anko if I had known you your brother were alive I would have come back immediately."

Anko at hearing this realize that her mother thought she was dead and that she would of come back made Anko cry.

"It is okay mom I do not hold it against you all I wonder is why did you think I was dead?" said Anko through her tears.

"I believe I can answer that for your mother as she does not now. You see the day you and your sister were born the village fell under attack by a group of wandering samurai's. Even though he managed to defeat them their attacks did a lot of damage to the village one of the heavily damaged areas was the hospital or more specifically the place where the nursery was and records were kept on the newborns. These attacks destroyed the nursery killed a lot of the babies and it also destroyed the birth records of all the babies so we did not know which baby went to which person. Your records were among those that were destroyed and since no one knew who you belong you became an orphan." Said the third.

"Okay that explains that but I have another question who was my father?" said Anko.

"I can tell you that your father was the fourth Namikaze Minato." Said a recuperated Tsunade.

"You mean to tell me my father was one of the greatest ninjas ever. This is quite shocking I mean it's a surprise that my mother alone is the great Tsunade but that my father was the great fourth as well." Said Anko.

"Yes he was." Said her mother.

"But how did you to meet the records said the fourth never had a wife?" said Anko.

"I was wondering that myself how did you to ever meet and have a family?" Said the third.

"That is quite a long story ….." said Tsunade.

She then explained how she met the fourth.

**The past 19 years ago.**

**Tsunade had just left a local bar in a small town she was stoned. It had been almost 5 months since the death of her beloved Dan and she was still drowning her sorrows in sake.**

**While in her drunken state she stumbled upon a blonde 18 man. Thinking that the man had bumped into her she started to yell at him.**

"**Why don't you watch where you're going!" she said.**

"**Me you're the one that bumped into me drunken old bat." Replied the young man.**

"**What did you call me the little brat?" said a now angry Tsunade.**

"**You heard me you old fossil or is it you can hear being so old." said a now equally angry young man.**

"**What makes you think I'm old can't you see how beautiful I am?"**

"**I can see that that is an allusion you think you're dealing with a simple geinn."**

"**Now I think I'm dealing with a moron."**

"**At least I'm not a woman that tries to hide her old age with simple illusions."**

"**Hey I'll have you now I am 40 years old."**

"**That still make you old…..."**

**But before he could finish he found a fist in his face courtesy of Tsunade who could no longer stand his insults. The punch sent him flying into a wall that was behind him spitting out some blood as he slid down the wall to the ground getting off the ground you wipe the blood off of his lips as he wiped the blood away a smile came to his face.**

"**Not bad but I can do better."**

**He said he then disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Tsunade did not have time to react and she found herself been thrown into a wall that was behind her. She hit the wall and then slid to the ground getting off the ground she look towards where she was once standing where she once was standing with the young 18-year-old who had a smug look on his face. Looking at him brought a smile to her face as she realized he would be a great challenge.**

"**Not bad kid but let's get serious." She said as she prepared to charge at him up before she could young man addressed her.**

"**Wait we must not fight here as a lot of innocent people could get hurt let's take the fight out of the city."**

"**Sure."**

"**Okay then follow me."**

**Soon the young man let them for miles out of the city into a deserted field that had each tree in the center of it.**

**Once they were there that two of them began to fight the fight was incredible as both opponents when all out an hour passed before both combatants were too tired to continue. The two of them to rest under the tree in the field were the two of them sat next to each other both were covered in sweat. After both were sitting down they began to talk.**

"**Not bad for old woman."**

"**You're not too bad yourself."**

"**You got a pretty mean right hock." Said the young man holding his jaw where she had punched him.**

"**You get pretty good one yourself." Said Tsunade also holding her own jaw.**

"**By the way my name is ****N****amikaze Minato what is yours?"**

"**It is Tsunade."**

"**Well it's a pleasure to meet you" said the young man looking at her.**

"**Same here." Said a now sober Tsunade as sake had worn off in the fight as she looked at the young man.**

**As both of them looked at each other they found themselves drawn to one another as if they were being pulled by some unseen force. Soon the two them fond them self's in a kiss that was full of love and passion. Soon the kissing became so much more( Note will not go in to details as this is rated T) about two hours later both were laying in each other's arms staring up at the moonlit sky.**

"**Tsunade-hime I know it sounds strange but I love you very much even though we just met." Said Namikaze.**

"**And I love you."**

**And from there the two of them started a relationship fearing what people would think they kept it quiet the only things that were known and this is by and very few people was that Minato was seeing someone but nobody knew who.**

**For two years the two of them saw each other until one day he proposed to her. She accepted without hesitation. Two months later she became pregnant with their first children a pair of twin girls Anko and Shizuna. Fearing what would happen if their enemies found out about their children Tsunade delivered the baby's herself in the hospital with a shadow clone and only one doctor she trusted as an assistant**

**Back to the present**

"That is how I met your father and you two were born." Said Tsunade.

"Well that answers that question but I still have one more." Said Anko.

"And what would that be?" said Tsunade.

"He said I had a brother earlier and that you also left who is he?"

"I'll tell her Tsunade. Your brother is a boy you know very well as you have protected him from the villagers." Said the third.

"You mean my brother is the Fox container?"

"Yes he is." Responded the third.

"Now it finally all makes sense to me why he was the container father would never place the burden on anyone else's child but has own. As he was an honorable man or at least that's what the books say about him." Said Anko.

"Yes he was. And the reason why your mother didn't know about them apparently the doctors falsified information on him we really don't know why and will never find out considering the doctor that did the falsifying his passed away." Said the third.

"He's right. Now Anko I am going to ask you a question which you like to come along with me and your sister as we go looking for your missing brother?"

"Of course Mother as a matter of fact I've been trying to find a brat for quite some time since he's gone missing." Said Anko.

"That's good will leave immediately I trust that the third will make all the necessary agreements for you to leave with us?"

"Of course." Responded the third.

"Thank you." Said Tsunade.

And with that in three of them left his office and proceed to leave the village on their way out they passed a little girl with brown hair eating out of a trash can seem that they proceeded up to the girl and asked her why she was doing that.

"Excuse me but why are you eating out of the trash can?" said Shizuna

"I'm eating out the trash can because I am an orphan." Said the girl.

"How come you're not at the orphanage and how did she become an orphan what happened to your parents." Said Anko.

"The reason why I'm not at the orphanage is because I stood up for one of my friends that used to be there before he was forcibly kicked out. And the reason why I'm an orphan is because my mother died in childbirth and my father was killed on a mission."

"I can't believe the orphanage would kick you out just for that by the way what was his name?" said Tsunade.

"His name was Naruto and he was my best friend. And ever since I've been kicked out I've been looking for him so we could live together and help each other but it can seem to find I've heard rumors saying that he's left the village but I don't wanna believe that."

At hearing this the three women looked at each other and smiled each one thinking the same thing.

"While the rumors are true as a matter of fact the three of us are going to go look for him would you like to come with us I'm sure he would be glad to see one of his friends." Said Tsunade.

"I would love to come with you it help the search for him."

"Well then follow us all and by the way we don't even know your name." said Anko.

"My name is TenTen."

"Well come on Tenten." Said Anko as she and her mother and sister proceeded to leave the village through the Westgate with Tenten following them.

It had been three days since the meeting in the village we find Naruto and his family it had been four days since they left the village hidden in the sand. In those three days Naruto , Zabuza and Haku got to know Temari and Gaara better.

They learned that Gaara loved to play the violin when he was not utterly crazy. They also found out that his dream was to be the best violinist in the world.

They also learned that Temari liked to cook. And that her dream was to one day settle now have a family.

Currently their group was on the border between wind and snow country (note I did not know if that's right or not) while they were walking they heard shouting.

"All right you two get a move on." Said a male voice.

"But were so tired can we rest for a while?" Said a young girl's voice.

"No you two can not we have to be at the auction in two more days." Said another male voice.

By this time Naruto and his friends had followed the shouting until they came upon a clearing deciding to hide behind some bushes that were nearby they watched as 5 men shouted at two girls in chains. As they were looking Zabuza muttered something.

"Slave traders." He said in a low whisper.

The others look at him after hearing him say something but not quite making it out.

"What did you say Zabuza-san?" said Temari voicing everyone's question.

"Those men are slave traders and the girls in chains as you can guess are slaves."

"Should we help……" started to say Haku but was cut by the sound of slapping.

The group which was looking at Haku as she spoke quickly turned back towards the slave traders to see them brutally beating the two girls.

Both Naruto and Gaara sprung into action having enough of these five men brutally beating these two girls who could not defend themselves.

Running out of the bushes both were covered in globes of energy Naruto's was green wall blue energy covered Gaara soon the blue energy died away revealing two Gundam's but these were not your 7 feet tall gundams the boys had transformed into their full-size Gundam counterparts.

The two kept moving forward which caused the ground to start shaking violently. The slave traders at feeling of vibrations quickly turned towards where they were coming from and what they saw cause them to soil themselves. Charging towards them were two giant monsters.

The slave traders seeing them quickly ran away only to be killed and a flurry of gunfire coming from the two giant Gundam's.

After they were dead the two Gundam's were once again surrounded by their respective globe of color. After the globes dissipated it revealed the two boys who quickly made their way over to the two girls who were surprisingly calm about what they had just seen.

As they neared the girls Naruto found his site fall upon the girl that had long black and black eyes she was in rag's that were white she also had on some way or sort of head band.

As for Gaara he found himself looking at a girl with beautiful long redhead she too was wearing white rags and had some sort of a headband on.

Soon the two of the reached the girls as soon as they reached them they addressed the girls.

"Are you two OK?" said Naruto who was standing in front of the black haired girl.

"Were fine right Kin?" said the red haired girl.

"Yes we are Tayuya." Said Kin.

"Are you sure you two took a good assault from those men?" said Gaara in front of the redhead girl that was named Tayuya.

"Were positive there's no way those 5 weaklings could hurt us our skins are just too strong for that." Said Kin.

"What do you mean your skin was just to strong? And now that I think about it you two were not scared when we transformed in to those giants? " said Naruto.

The two girls look at each other after hearing that. After a while Kin speaks to the boys.

"If one of you would remove our headbands will show you. As you can see the chains on our arms keep us from doing so." She said as she demonstrated how the chains kept her from reaching up to her head.

After she said that both boys step forward and take off a headband from each of the girls Naruto took off Kin's while Gaara took off Tayuya's. After they had removed the headbands the girls told the boys to step back.

After they had stepped back both girls were surrounded in globes of energy Kin's was black while Tayuya's was light green. As they were looking both boys heard the sounds of chains breaking and falling to the ground.

Soon the light died away in revealing…………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter.**

**Next chapter family reunions.**

**To all my readers sorry this took so long but I had finals this week and the last two hopefully now with time off I can get a feel more chapters out faster.**

**  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gundam wing or endless waltz they are owned **

**By their respective creators.**

**Now to answer some questions.**

**Deathblade prime. The only Gundam's that will appear will be the endless waltz ones and may be Epyon.**

**SSJ Guyver1. The only reason Naruto killed all those people is because in the beginning he couldn't control the power and the ones he did later deserved it.**

**And I know with a zero has no soul but it does have a learning computer just like every other Gundam.**

**Chapter 10**

**Family Reunions.**

When the light faded away it revealed two Gundam's one was Deathscythe Hell Custom it was right were kin was standing and were Tayuya was once standing was now the Altron Gundam. Both mobile suit and were 7 feet tall. And as soon as they had appeared disappeared in black and green light each light corresponding to the majority color of each mobile suit.

Once the light faded away it revealed both girls. After they were both revealed Naruto and Gaara approached them once they were in front of them Naruto addressed the girls.

"You're right they couldn't hurt you but this still does not explain how the two of you couldn't handle them?"

"He's right if it of you can transform you should have been able to take care of the slave traders easily." Said Gaara as he agreed with his friend.

"Well we couldn't you see the shackles we had on us prevented us from being able to transform." Said Kin.

"So you're saying that the slave traders knew of your transformations and found a way to block them?" said Gaara.

"But that doesn't make sense you saw how they reacted when they saw it right they never saw a Gundam before." Said Naruto.

"That is because they never did until just now." Said Tayuya.

"That makes even less sense how could they not know what a Gundam is after all you two are able to transform?" Said Naruto.

"They did not know." Said Kin.

"How could they possibly not now? I mean they were your owner's right?" said Gaara.

"They were our owners they were our transport detail. You see our actual owners who knew about our transformations they were the ones that put on the shackles they hired the slave traders to take us to the people they sold us to who also knew about our transformations." Said Tayuya.

"Thanks for telling us that but it doesn't really matter anymore you two are now free." Said Naruto.

At hearing what he said that finally donned on the two girls that they were free they would no longer have to be anyone's servant. This made both girls cry tears of happiness.

The boys seeing this ran up to them and began to hug them Naruto was hugging Kin as Gaara was hugging Tayuya while they were doing that they were rubbing their backs. As they were hugging them the boys didn't say anything as they didn't have to as they realize why the girls were crying. They knew the girls were crying because they were happy they were free.

Five minutes later the girls were finished crying was they were finished Naruto asked if they would like to come with him and his friends.

"Hey would the two of you like to come with me and Gaara and some of my friends?"

The two girls hearing that didn't need any time to think about it as they would both be delighted to travel with them.

"Of course we would love to isn't that right Kin?" said Tayuya.

"Yes we would love to."

"While that's great." Said Naruto.

After he said that he led the two girls over to where his friends were once over there everyone introduced themselves. After that the group decided to head to cloud instead of heading deeper into snow country.

One week later Naruto and his friends arrived at cloud. Upon their arrival they gained entrance to the village from one of the village security guards.

Once inside the village they notice that the village was in horrible shape. Heading up to one of the local villagers Naruto ask why the village was in such poor shape. While his friends went on ahead of him.

The villager told him that their leader was a tyrant that tax them to poverty took the best of the food and ruled with an iron fist.

At hearing this Naruto became furious he was angry that the leader of this village would do such horrible things to his own people he then asked why the local ninjas allow this to happen.

The villager told him that about 80 of the ninja force sided with the leader and helped in their persecution.

At hearing this Naruto began to shake with the rage And his rage continued to rise when he heard the same villager say.

That their leader had kidnapped and then used a young girl as a sacrifice to contain some thing they summoned creature.

At hearing that Naruto decided that he would take out the leader of this village and make some one that was worthy to be the leader. But before he went off to do that he asked what the creature that was sealed into the girl looked like out of curiosity.

The villager told him that from what he remembered the creature had two large objects attached to its arms each object had to circular tubes on them.

At hearing that Naruto silenced the villager by saying he did not need to know more. After he said that he caught up with his friends and told him what he had learned as well as this plan to overthrow the leader of the village.

After he had told them his friends were also very angry and they also agreed that the leader had to be taken out.

After they had calmed down Naruto told them his plan. After they heard his plan they all agreed that the leader had to be taken out.

The group decided to wait until nightfall to make their attack against the leader and his evil ninja force.

But until then they would gather the good ninjas in the village. They would also try to find out where the girl was so they could rescue her.

It took them about five hours to find all the ninjas they could use in their attack and about an hour or so to find out where the girl was.

After all of that the only had three hours until nighttime

Nightfall Naruto and his friend had split up Haku and Temari along with 8 of the good ninjas would be responsible for getting the villagers to safety while the others took care of business.

Zabuza was leading a group of 10 Chuinn and 8 Ghuinn to one of the Jonin barracks that was loyal to the leader.

While they were doing that Naruto who was now transformed into a 7 foot Zero was above the leader's Tower with his Buster rifle ready to fire at it.

As that was going on elsewhere Kin who is also transformed into a 7 foot mobile suit and had cloaked her self and was now approaching the place where the girl was being held.

While she was sneaking around Gaara who would also transformed into a 7 foot SandRock and he was currently approaching barracks full Joine loyal to the leader. With him were 2 jonie and 4 chuinn and 8 gueinns.

As Gaara moved in to position elsewhere we find Tayuya she to is also transformed into her 7 foot mobile suit transformation. She is currently positioned yourself at a junction where a lot of the ninjas that are loyal to the leader will have to go by to get to the tower to see if their leader is all right.

Soon everyone was ready and once they were they waited for the signal that would come from Naruto that signal would be when he fired his buster rifle.

An hour has passed since everyone moved into position. All was quiet in the village that was until a column of gold energy shot out of the sky and hit the evil leaders tower vapor rising the building completely and killing the leader who was currently is inside.

After that all hell broke loose as those that were loyal to the leader charged out of their barracks and headed towards the destroyed tower.

But little did they know that they were heading straight towards traps that had be set for them.

And the trap was spung on them as soon as they were where they all had to be.

The first one to spring there trap was Gaara. After that he saw 15 Joine getting out of their barracks he rocketed forward using his back mounted thrusters and in his hands were his heat cycles.

And right behind him were his ninja back up.

Gaara as he approached them opened fire with his head mounted Vulcans.

Killing 10 of them he then threw his weapons at the last of them killing them all.

All over the village the same thing was taking place the force led by Naruto were winning as that was going on Kin was in the process of rescuing the girl.

As she neared the entrance where the person she saw that four guards were standing watch and not moving even with all the commotion. So seeing them she approached more stealthily and when she was in front of them she dropped her cloak and revealed herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the four guards as they saw a black figure appear out of nowhere with flashing green eyes.

Then there screaming with silenced as they were slice and diced by an energy Scythe. After there food processor demise Kin slashed the door that was behind them and headed inside.

Once she was inside she saw a girl that was a little older then her being held in energy bonds just like the ones Tayuya and her had on the girl was currently looking away from her but was beginning to turn not wanting to frighten her Tayuya quickly be transformed so she would look human.

But it didn't help though when the girl finally saw her she began to shake with fear indicating that she is afraid of all people.

"Don't be frightened of me I'm not here to hurt you as a matter of fact me and my friends are here to save you as was the rest of the town from your leader and his band of thugs."

"Are you really here to save me?" Question the girl.

"Yes we are now what's your name so I know the person I'm saving?"

"Yugito Nii." Said the girl known as Yugito.

"That's a nice name my name is Tayuya and just like you I carry a Gundam inside of me if you are curious it's 02."

At that revelation Yugito's eyes became wide in shock it to her a while to process the information until she spoke.

"So you carry 02? Me I carry the 03."

"Yes I know from the descriptions of villagers gave I figure that much out. Now what he say we get you out of those restraining devices and gets you out of here so I can introduce you to my friends I think there are already finished with the village." Said Tayuya as she then transformed and then raised her energy blade and sliced off the restraining devices on the girl.

After they were off the girl transformed and the two of them together left the building once outside they noticed that indeed the fighting had stopped.

So heading towards where Naruto would be both girls headed off in that direction.

They soon arrived at the obliterated leaders tower where all the forces had gathered and were now burning all the dead bodies that they had killed.

Landing a deep transformed and headed towards Naruto and their friends.

When they reached the they introduced themselves to each other and the ones that had a Gundam inside of them told that our final container which one had which.

After the introductions were over they were approached by a man that represented the city Council. He said he had a proposition for them he and the rest of the villagers and the ninjas that had sided with them wanted to make Naruto their village's leader.

Naruto was honored but turned it down saying he wasn't old enough but he did tell them that he would take the position when he turned 16 when he saw everyone's disappointed face.

But he did tell him that Zabuza would make an excellent leader.

Zabuza tried to resist but after Naruto told them that if he couldn't help his own old village why not try helping us. He told them that he was a strong man as demonstrated by how he fought today he loved the people as he demonstrated by trying to help his own.

Under this type of assault Zabuza quickly caved in and agreed to become the fifth leader of the village.

**End of Chapter.**

**Next one a mother's appearance. **

**Sorry this took me so long but I kind of lost interest and I still don't have much. So I'm going to tell you all now don't expect this to be updated to regularly. Also if I do updated regularly expect after the next chapter for things to start going into long time skips.**

**Also remember to read and review. Until the next chapter.**


	13. hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
